


Accept Me As I Am

by Gemini_Owl_1976



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Owl_1976/pseuds/Gemini_Owl_1976
Summary: My life and the things I went through





	1. My poems

You can knock me down

Boom, I'm up again

You'll never break me

Because darling I'm made of diamonds.

You threw me to the wolves

Well damn, I came back leading my pack

Because darling, my pack always has my back

You can kick me while I am down

I won't stay down for long.

So you better start running

Because when I get back up

I'll be coming for you

Because darling, I'm a force to be reckoned with when I put my mind to it.

No matter what life threw at me

I always got back up

And dusted myself off

And fought like hell toward my goals

With my pack cheering me on

Because darling I am still standing


	2. Boom Boom Pow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It talks about inner strength when all else fails

Boom boom pow

The roll of thunder

Breaking through the endless clouds.

Sitting on the rooftop watching as the lightning strikes.

I just laugh watching others scrambling in fear while I just start dancing under the sky.

Boom boom pow

I hear the roar of the Lioness as I howl at the moon.

I can dance on my own

I can hear my voice amongst the chaos.

Boom boom pow

I know I am broken

I know I am struggling

But I still dance on my own

Boom boom pow

I know I am on a journey

I know I have a powerful voice

I know I am loved

I know that's all I need

Boom boom pow

Just watch me dance in the rain

Just watch me dance in the thunder

Just watch me dance in the lightning

Boom boom pow

BOOM BOOM


End file.
